


Draw Me Like  One Of Your French Girls

by KawaiiCommunism



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCommunism/pseuds/KawaiiCommunism
Summary: My gift for TUA Secret Santa 2020.“Well what do you want” Dave asked, his voice was softer now. He knew he had zero flirting game but he hoped Klaus was getting the idea. This was a silly idea but he didn’t care and he wanted to draw the gorgeous man.“Draw me like one of your French girls David” Klaus said to him batting his eyelashes.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Draw Me Like  One Of Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelisheva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/gifts).



> This fic takes place a few hours before the Klave bar scene that makes everyone's heart explode.

Whenever they were stationed near enough to a city where Dave could get his hands on art supplies his favorite business venture would occur. He had always enjoyed drawing and before the military took over his adult ambitions he had wanted to go into design, maybe even art school. It wasn’t long into his tour however when the boys began to notice that he was a skilled artist. Back then he was really only drawing pictures of the flora so he could send them to his niece, nothing spectacular. These were really just scribbles of nature he thought she would like, nothing gasp worthy and more something to keep his mind off the war.

Sunny however seemed to think otherwise and had alerted the boys in the troop that “Fellas! Fraka’s been keeping a secret”. Dave sighed at both his ridiculous Nam nickname and also that he had suddenly become the caricature artist of the platoon.

Thus started commissions from Dave.

On this particular day, he had received some interesting requests but really they were cute. Ange had asked for himself wrestling an alligator, Sunny asked for his usual of him holding his girlfriend above his arms. Dave was closely shading the drawing when he felt hot breathe on his neck.

“What are we doing Davey”.

Dave looked over his shoulder and saw Klaus. Klaus Hargreeves who had only been with them a few days and yet he couldn’t take his eyes off him. The vibrancy of his eyes, the angle of his jaw, and that god built face of his.

Damn what Dave would do to draw him.

Dave smiled at him “It's my hustle” he joked.

Klaus smirked “Why Dave I never would have pegged you for a hustler,” he said in faux shock as he leaned in closer.

Dave had always been a very clean tight laced guy so the word was pretty funny with him. “I do sketches of the guys for cash,” he said returning to the shading on Sunny’s drawing.

He saw Klaus’s gaze drop down to the sketch and he laughed “Wow is that how Sunny thinks he looks because his girlfriend is going to be very surprised when she sees him again if this is what she’s been thinking about”.

Every guy who got a drawing wanted to be exaggerated, probably just part of the masculinity of the troop. If he drew one of the boys with muscles the others wanted bigger ones. Dave paused for a second how did they not suspect he was gay, he was on their request doing sexy drawings of them. He shook off the thought and returned to the sketch, if he got it finished before they went out he could buy shots galore at the bar. He finally finished the shading and saw Klaus who he assumed had left still standing behind him.

“How long have you been there,” he asked. 

“Only about 20 minutes I like watching you concentrate it's cute” Klaus cheered.

Was Klaus flirting with him, Dave knew there was no way on Earth that Klaus was straight he just couldn’t be with the swagger he walked around with. How could he be interested in Dave though? “Do you want one” Dave asked but he had ulterior motives, this was also a way to find out if Klaus had a girl at home. Dave continued “Like I don’t know if you have a gir...” 

“There’s no girl” Klaus interrupted that grin still plastered on his face. This was good news.

“Well, what do you want,” Dave asked, his voice was softer now. He knew he had zero flirting game but he hoped Klaus was getting the idea. Really this was a silly idea but he didn’t care and he wanted to draw the gorgeous man.

Klaus put his finger to his lip tapping it a few times as he thought. Dave wondered was Klaus trying to get him to stare at his lips. He really needed to get his shit together if he was going to live next to Klaus for the next few months. He felt like a clueless schoolgirl.

In a eureka moment Klaus’s face suddenly lit up. Before Dave knew what was going on Klaus was dragging his cot in front of Dave and taking his vest off. He threw himself down onto the cot posing with his arms around his face. Seriously was he trying to kill Dave behaving like this? Dave must have been bright red and Klaus definitely knew it.

“Draw me like one of your French girls David” Klaus said to him batting his eyelashes. Now Dave knew for sure that Klaus was trying to be sexy but the only French girl he knew was his mom and that made him burst out laughing.

Klaus sat up from his pose “Hey what’s so funny, you don’t think I’m worthy of being drawn like a French girl, god”. Dave wiped a tear from his eyes “No it’s just the only French girl I know is my mom and well I can draw you as a fifty three year old woman in overalls if you want, I don’t think you would like it though”.

“I didn’t know you were French” Klaus beamed at him now fully sitting up from that pose allowing Dave to get his shit together. 

“Just my mom is, Dad met her in France and they moved from legit Paris to Paris Missouri, she got an awful shock”.

Klaus smiled some more “Well you definitely have that French charm, I can tell”.

Klaus laughed again as Dave continued his rambling “That’s why the boys call me Fraka, France Katz” he said breaking it down.

Klaus furrowed his brows “Of all names they could come up with they give you that, fucking Nam nicknames”.

Letting out a high pitch sigh Dave nodded “ Tell me about, I mean yeah when I got here there was three of us in the platoon with the surname Katz so they needed to differentiate us somehow but yeah Fraka is one of the odd ones, what are they calling you again ?”

“Apparently I’m Kaj, which is so similar to Klaus I don’t understand why they won’t call me Klaus”

Klaus was reaching for his cigarettes now out of the discarded jacket he had thrown on the floor. Dave leaned in lighting it for him. Getting this close to his face felt intimate and he also wanted to just stroke his cheek as he moved his hand away.

Klaus took a pull “Apparently, Kajar was Sunny's favorite magician growing up and he was good at disappearing and reappearing you know like how I just appeared here in the middle of the night”. Dave nodded yeah that made sense still god damn Nam nicknames.

“So what you want me to draw you as a girl” Dave finally declared.

Klaus shook his head vigorously; it was cute “No, no no Dave I said like a French girl, not as a French girl”. 

Dave lifted his head in total confusion now, what did Klaus want.

Klaus let out a frustrated sigh “God Dave have you never seen titanic, Jack draws all the sexy naked drawings of the French girls and then Rose is all I want to be sexy too, I want you to make me sexy like one of the French girls”

Dave was staring at him in utter confusion, “Klaus what are you talking about I’ve seen titanic and their names are Richard and Julia and I would certainly remember a scene like that”

Klaus opens his mouth to begin arguing but then stops and looks as if he is having a revelation before he pauses again, “Oh right yeah, silly me I must have mixed it up with something else”.

He gets up to leave but then Dave catches his wrist “I’ll draw it if that’s what you want; you want you, still as a man but like the muse of a French artist”.

This gets a gasp out of Klaus as a smile engulfs his entire face “That’s it, Dave, now allow me to pose”.

He throws himself back onto the cot and Dave feels the blush creep up his face again. He better do this sketch quickly before he loses the ability to breathe.

It takes him about thirty minutes to do the drawing and he really is losing his ability to breathe. It’s not like this was the first time he drew a soldier's bare chest in fact most of the guys asked for that but Klaus was different. Sometimes their eyes would meet and Klaus would blow kisses at him which he would smile back at. He was sure now, they were definitely flirting, and he was almost finished now when he added a final touch for good measure, a beret. Klaus had placed a huge emphasis on the French thing so it really was the right choice. Plus it made him look really cute.

“I’m finished now,” Dave said quietly. He was actually kind of sad to be finished really he could look at Klaus like this for hours. Klaus hopped off the cot and wobbled over to Dave, complaining that posing had cramped his leg on the way.

“Oooh la la c’est trés belle” he said in an attempt at a French accent.

“Merci, merci” Dave joked back at him. He was reaching to tear it out of his sketchpad when he felt Klaus’s hand stopping him placing it firmly on top of his own. His hands were dainty and soft and had not yet been calloused by war; they also had the tattoos that amazed Dave every time he saw them.

“No, no, no you leave that there Dave that drawing is for you”.

Dave was stuck for words he did not know how to respond. Klaus seriously just posed for him to have a drawing for his own pleasure. He lowered his lips dangerously close to Dave's ear “I’m going to go for drinks with the boys now, I’ll leave you be, and maybe I’ll see you at the bar”.

Dave still had not replied when Klaus winked at him on his way out of the tent. 

Dave was not going to be able to cope like this.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the shortest fic I have ever posted here and I hope it is enjoyed. I had so much fun writing this !!!
> 
> Nollaig shona daoibh
> 
> xoxo  
> Naomi


End file.
